


F*ck I'm Gay

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Being a super solider has its advantages, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, One Off, One Shot, Stony - Freeform, Superhuman hearing, Superhusbands, Sweet, Tony needs to be more careful, Tooth Rotting Fluff, accidental confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Tony accidentally whispers a confession, good thing there's no way Steve could have heard, unless he was some kind of freak of nature.Oops.





	

Steve had been absentmindedly changing his shirt when he heard the three little words that would change everything.

"Fuck, I'm gay." Tony whispers, low enough that most people wouldn't be able to hear.

Luckily, being a super solider had some advantages.

"Is that so Tony?" He says with a small smile, trying not to let a laugh slip out.

"What?" Tony asks, looking like a deer in the headlights.

"Honestly, I'm honored that you'd come out to me, though with you I'd expect more theatrics.” He says, watching the color drain from Tony’s face.

“I…” Tony trails off, his eyes wide.

“Forgot that I have practically super human hearing?” Steve says with a smile.

“Yeah, I may have forgotten that tiny detail.” Tony says, trying to regain his composure. “Welp, this still isn’t the most embarrassing thing that’s happened to me in my life, probably not even this week.”

“Is that why you’re rambling?” Steve asks as he takes a step towards him.

“Well I was going to tell you I was gay eventually. And you’d have to be totally oblivious not to notice how smoking hot you are. So you really can’t blame me for looking.” Tony continues to ramble, not exactly looking Steve in the eye.

“Is that all you want to do? Look?” Steve says with a shy smile, amazed at the words coming out of his mouth. For most of his life he’d been so shy, but there was something about Tony that made him feel brave.

“Is that an offer?” Tony asks with a smirk, regaining his footing.

“What would you do if it was?” Steve asks, closing the distance between the two of them.

“Maybe something like this.” Tony says as he suddenly kisses him, hot and wet and messy. It was so sudden that Steve couldn't help but feel like all the oxygen was out of the room.

Suddenly Tony pulls back slightly, looking up at him, “I’m really hoping you’re gay, or else this is going to get a little awkward.”

Steve laughs softly and rests his head against Tony’s, “Bisexual actually. Does that work for you?”

“I can work with that.” Tony says before lowering his voice to barely a whisper, “I can think of lots of things I can do with that.”

“You know I heard that Tony.” Steve says with a laugh.

“I was hoping you would.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave notes!!


End file.
